Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle that uses a combination of an engine and a motor for traveling as vehicle drive sources, and specifically to control for switching between notification and non-notification about an EV state in which only the traveling motor is used as a drive source.
Related Art
In a hybrid vehicle that uses a combination of an engine and a traveling motor, in order to notify the driver about an energy-saving EV state in which only the traveling motor is used as a drive source, as is generally known, an EV display for displaying the EV state is installed on an instrument panel, for example.
For instance, Patent document 1 has described a technology in which it is determined that an engine is in a non-operating state when engine rotational speed has fallen below a predetermined threshold value, and thus an EV state (an electric-only mode) is displayed by means of an EV display.